


MocaLisa collection

by mazeofdreams



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot Collection, generally read moca as ND in these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeofdreams/pseuds/mazeofdreams
Summary: Since I couldn't find a collection of these idiots already, I decided to start one myself because they honestly deserve more love! I do take prompts and suggestions if there should be any.Latest chapter is: Engagement
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Convenience Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer late nights at the store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should start by saying english isn't my first language so if anything sounds wonky then that's why

“I hate this.”

“What?” Lisa paused in the middle of stacking a can pyramid, to look over at Moca whose upper body was splayed over the counter, ready for god to take her.

“It’s too hot!” She stood up abruptly, surprising Lisa who almost tipped over the pyramid she’d spent the last 20 minutes making, aligning all the cans perfectly. “Uh, sorry. I’ll help with that.”

“It’s fine. It’s slower this way.” The supermarket was almost completely empty at this time of the evening, making the only two people on shift take turns between staring into the abyss behind the counter, and arranging the candy aisle as symmetrical as possible.

“Nah, I got caught dozing off last week when you weren’t here. Might not be in Boss’s Top Ten list anymore.” Moca stretched and slowly made her way towards the pyramid.

“Were you ever there though?” Lisa smirked, and watched as Moca leaned down into the box, only lifting up a single can, which she placed in the middle of the new layer.

“I’m in everyone’s Top Ten. The beloved Moca-chan, who steals everyone’s hearts.” She took up another can and placed it directly on top of the previous.

“You’re going out of mine soon if you keep stacking them like that.” Lisa removed it again, and put it beside the first.

“Hope I’m going directly into the Top One instead~.” Moca lifted up the box from the floor and carried it towards Lisa, who thanked her and gave her lips a quick peck.

“We’ll see about that. You still haven’t gone to the beach with me yet.” She'd been pushing for a beach date long before vacation even started, and Moca was having an increasingly hard time coming up with excuses to avoid the sun.

“Incredible, isn’t it? Summer vacation has been going for two weeks and you still haven’t seen your beautiful girlfriend in a swimsuit. Such is life. A true tragedy for the poor Lisa-san~.” Maybe she should just talk to her.

“Whose fault is that?” Or maybe not.

Looking for a means of escape, she pulled all her strength into what she hoped was a charming wink. A wise decision judging by Lisa’s reddened cheeks.

“See that’s exactly why. If I get you to blush just from winking at you, then I don’t think you’d be able to handle Moca-chan in her ultimate form.” She smiled sheepishly.

The older girl rolled her eyes and emptied the rest of the box in silence. Victory for Moca!

With impeccable timing, a customer walked in just as the last can was placed on what was possibly the best pyramid this store would ever seen. At least according to Moca's flawless judgment.

“I’ll take care of this one, so could you go recycle that?” Lisa pointed at the box. She nodded and picked up the rest of the empty cardboard boxes from the floor, while Lisa had put on her most fake customer service smile possible, greeting the customer with a voice 3 octaves higher than her normal one. 

With three badly folded cardboard boxes under her arm, Moca ventured through the store and out towards the storage area, a large and dark room that didn’t fit the rest of the store. A perfect place to make out. She smiled to herself, mentally running through all the perfect spots and hidden corners she usually dragged Lisa to on evenings like this.

She came up to the large yellow machine, she never found out what really did and tossed the boxes in. Pretending to brush dust of her hands, she took her phone up from her pocket and looked at the clock. 9:54 PM. That should be late enough. She wandered towards the staff room, grabbing Lisa bag from the hook, and her wallet from its hiding place under the gray filing cabinets. Then she locked the door and made her way back to the store.

When she came out, she caught Lisa lifelessly staring into her phone. She considered saying something, but was hit by an idea. She moved towards the freezers carefully avoiding making any noise and potentially spoiling the surprise.  
Unfortunately she was met with the sight of an empty freezer. Couldn’t blame the customers for having the same idea as her. Plan B activated.

She sneaked behind the shelves, somehow managing to slip unnoticed past her girlfriend and up to the freezer by the counter. Making sure to pick the cheapest popsicles she could find, she strolled up in front of the counter.

“You’re right. This is suffering.” said Lisa deadpan, not lifting her eyes from her phone despite Moca’s presence.

“But,” Moca placed the popsicles and the bag on the counter, “It doesn’t have to be. The great Moca-chan is here to save the day!”

Pride overcame her when life slowly returned to Lisa’s eyes at the sight laid before her.

“I love you so much.” She scanned in the items. “That’ll be 500 yen” It was weird standing at this side of the register.

“If you really loved me you’d give me a discount.” She pulled out a point card with only half the stamps filled.

“And if you really loved me then you’d want me to keep my job.” Lisa took it and added another.

“True. I’d hate it without you here.” Moca smiled and handed her the money, letting her fingers slowly slide out of Lisa’s palm. The other girl giggled, making Moca’s heart skip a beat. She watched as Lisa put the money in the cashier, logged off the system and locked up the drawer.

“Now come on.” She put her bag on her shoulder and smiled at Moca. “I’ve been looking forward to those.”

Moca smiled back and took her hand in her own, when she came out from behind the counter. Lisa glanced around the store nervously. “It’s fine. He’s that age where he thinks stuff like: ‘Girls hold hands all the time. What good pals they are!’”

“We really shouldn’t do it at work.” Despite of her words, Lisa didn’t let go.

“Says the one who kissed me earlier. Lisa-san just can’t help being in love with lil’ ol’ me, huh?” Moca couldn’t help but tease her. Especially when it was followed by the sight of Lisa’s reddened ears. “But then again, I feel the same.”

Feeling the grip on her hand tighten, there wasn’t any place she’d rather be than right by Lisa’s side, only letting go of each other to the lock the door and open their ice cream. If every day of this summer could be like this, then maybe Moca would grow to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working at the convenience store late at night really be like *wipes counter* *stares into the void* *wipes counter* *simultaneously prays for customers to come in and stay away* *wipes counter*


	2. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca takes Lisa to the local forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l o w k e y h u r t / c o m f o r t

“This wasn’t what I imagined when you said you’d take me to the forest.” Lisa said between breaths, treading over large branches and swatting away insects at her feet.

“What did you imagine then?” Moca didn’t even turn around to face her, too focused on not potentially falling into pits of mud hidden underneath the leaves.

“Something more romantic I guess?” Knowing Moca, she probably shouldn’t have expected as much.  
  
“This is plenty romantic.” Moca stepped up on a large stump, making sure to avoid slipping on the wet moss. She reached her hand down to the other girl, who took it and stepped up on the stump with her. “We are now ready to begin the ritual.”  
  
“I feel like you’re gonna offer me to the fae folk.” Moca laughed at her joke, and took her other hand as well.  
  
“I’m saving that for our marriage.” She leaned forward and gave her a long kiss on the mouth. Giving room for Lisa to pretend they weren’t in some sketchy forest Moca had promised her would be “The adventure of a lifetime”, and “Possibly the best thing you’ll ever see, next to me of course."  
  
“But really, what are we doing here?” Lisa asked when they broke apart.  
  
“It’s a surprise!” exclaimed Moca, not really settling her nerves. All she did was nod and put a tiny amount of faith in her girlfriend.  
  
They stepped down from the stump again, with Moca taking the lead through the rest of the forest. If she was being completely honest, the place had been nice initially. She wasn’t as fond of nature as she’d like to be, but the way the birds chirped and the sun shone through the leaves letting in bouts of warmth amidst the cold forest air, did bring her slight comfort.  
  
But then they had walked off the path, and the entire forest warped straight into something from a cliché horror movie Lisa would never watch in her life. She wouldn’t be surprised if they found an actual witch, and she definitely wasn’t about to forget the swamp they almost fell down in earlier when the half-rotted plank bridge finally broke apart. The worst part might’ve been Moca’s nonchalance about their situation, a trait she had found endearing at first, but now worried her to no ends.  
  
The worry only surged when Moca’s movements came to a complete halt, and she picked her phone out of her pocket, looking at it with furrowed brows.  
  
“Moca..?” Lisa approached her slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder, causing the younger girl to jolt.  
  
“Sorry! Just spaced out you know~. Gonna call Hina-senpai real quick.” Not meeting her eyes, she half-jogged away from a confused Lisa, putting her phone to her ear and stopping under a lone pine tree. Brushing a spider off her shoulder, her face turned to one of relief when it seemed that Hina Hikawa, of all people Moca could call, had finally picked up.  
  
“Hey, so about that thing we talked about... Yeah.” Moca nodded to no one. “I’m by the pine tree, but whoopsie! Brain turned off for a moment, and now I kind of forgot where we’re supposed to turn.”  
  
Oh god. Lisa worst fears were true.  
  
“Moca, are we lost?” Her question was met with Moca bringing a finger to her lips.  
  
“Moca. Please tell me that we’re not lost.” She raised her voice slightly. Only to be met by another sush from the blonde. Being lost in some sketchy forest with her overconfident girlfriend, was _not_ how she had planned to spend her Sunday.  
  
“...Thanks. Yeah. See you.” She hung up and wandered back to Lisa, who had her arms folded and an uncharacteristic frown on her face. “Hey, do you know where east is?”  
  
It took all of Lisa’s willpower to not break down on the spot. “Do you even know where we are?”  
  
“If we can find Mr. East, then sure.” Moca opened her phone’s compass app, turning the device various different degrees. “There we go!” Then she took Lisa’s arm and began walking.  
  
“Moca!” She hadn’t meant to raise her voice that much, and guilt brewed in her stomach when Moca shook and pulled away her arm. She had quickened her pace leaving Lisa to stand dumbfounded, before her senses returned and she jogged up to her.  
  
She opened her mouth and then closed it again, pondering over what to say. “Uh. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I just… Don’t want to get lost.”  
  
“You won’t.” Moca didn’t say more, as she ruffled the hair in the back of her neck. A nervous habit Lisa supposed. She’d seen her do it once when getting a particularly bad scolding from their manager, and another time when talking about her conflict with Ran. To say Lisa felt bad would be an understatement.  
  
“Hey,” she grabbed the hand hanging by her side, stopping Moca in her tracks. “I’m sorry. Okay?” Moca nodded, lowering her hand from her neck. “I didn’t mean to get mad at you, but I’m also just incredibly tired from walking through this weird forest. So, will we be there soon?”  
  
“Yes, don’t worry. I’ve got it.” Moca gave her a small smile, tightened the grip around her hand and dragged Lisa through the rest of the forest.  
  
Around them the trees had grown darker and closer, barren branches twisting into each other, seemingly closing off the path in front of them. Moca didn’t seem bothered in the slightest and stepped up to the wall.  
  
“You’re going to want to tie your hair up for this next part.” She lifted up a branch, and signalled for Lisa to follow her. She furrowed her brow, but did as she said upon seeing the serious look in Moca’s eyes.  
  
Moca then crouched underneath the trees. Lisa hesitated at first, unsure what to expect, but eventually gave in when it was clear Moca had meant it. As she barely avoided getting her eye poked out by a branch she wasn’t sure where had even come from, she made a mental note to never let Moca charm her into going along with her ideas again. Luckily the trees were starting to clear up again.

“And… Drum roll end.” Moca stood up and pretended to brush dirt off her knees. “Thus the quest of the wonderful Moca-chan and Lisa-san comes to a beautiful end.” She turned around to Lisa, who had just emerged from the worst workout of her life, and reached a hand towards her. She took it reluctantly, too tired to get up on her own.

She didn’t let go, as she finally stood up and took in the scene before her.

It was far beyond anything she could have imagined it’d be. At the bottom of the hill was a small clear lake surrounded by blooming trees, spring had reached long before the rest of the forest. Various colorful birds swam between reed, and out of the corner of her eye, she could’ve sworn she’d seen a frog leap from one rock to another. It was entirely different from the woods she’d witnessed going here. She looked down at her feet, eyes meeting flowers blooming wildly in all kinds of beautiful colors. Crouching down she picked a small blue star-shaped flower. Inhaling the scent of the water as she rose, she smiled subtly and pulled Moca closer, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear, and placing the flower in its stead.

“Goes well with your eyes.” Her smile widened and she kissed the tip of her nose, earning a blush from the younger girl.

“You’re so cheesy...” Moca took her hand, and led her down through the dark soil path leading to the waterbed. She giggled at her remark.

They came towards a small patch of grass by the stream, giving them a perfect view of the lake. Moca sat down first, unpacked her backpack and took out two bottles of soda, handing one to Lisa as she sat down beside her. She took it, unscrewed the cap and took a big, well-deserved gulp.  
  
“So what’s the verdict of Moca-chan’s super sweet secret romance spot?” She met her eyes, giving her a toothy grin.  
  
“It’s... Nice. It really is. Like something straight out of a movie. How did you find this? I mean it’s not exactly easy to get to.” Lisa let out a light giggle.

“It was gifted to me from a follower of the great Goddess Moca.” She leaned back, changing expressions to her usual smug smile.

“...Hina?”

“Oh my! 10 points for Lisa-san! She called me back when she first found it. Told me I should come check it out with her, since no one else would be willing to eat that many spiders.”

Lisa laughed, “Yamabuki out of bread?”

“Yeah.” Moca scrunched up her face, pretending to be in pain. “We got lost like eight times on the way back here though so this is actually an improvement. Hope you’re not too mad about earlier.”

Lisa moved closer wrapping an arm around Moca’s lower back. “It’s fine.” She whispered.

“Anyways, I just wanted you to see it cause I thought you might like it. That’s all.” If Lisa wasn’t mistaken, then there was definitely a blush creeping up Moca’s neck.

“Aw. You care about me that much?” She couldn’t help but tease. Her suspicions were confirmed when the blush reached her cheeks, and the girl in question quickly turned away, hiding her embarrassment with another sip of her soda. “But… You were right. I like it. Or maybe I just like being with you.” Now she was the one getting embarrassed.

“Hey.” Lisa perked up. “I’m going to kiss you to death now.”

“Huh!?” She didn’t get to say more as Moca leaned forward and made good on her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imo Moca and Hina should be best bros that enable each others dumbassery. Bushiroad give us the forbidden event where they cause mayhem for everyone please. (Also the event where they talk about accidentally hurting the people around them even if they have the best of intentions :0) )


	3. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca decides to try out something new

Today was an especially slow day at the store. The kind of day that makes a two hour shift feel like two days. Where even your cute and funny coworker couldn’t make it much better. Maybe she should be happy that there weren’t any customers. That she’d get extra time alone with the only person who made working in this hellhole better. _Wow Lisa. That was gay._

“Hey, Lisa-san?” Moca broke the silence, preventing her from spiraling further into endless thoughts of her crush.

“Mhm?” She turned around to look at her.

“Can I test some Moca-chan originals on you? I promise they’ll be real good.”

“If they’re already ‘real good’ why do they need testing?”

“So they can be perfect good. I’m actually going to submit these to a contest, so I need them Lisa-approved first.” 

“Uh huh.” Yes. That was the ideal way to reply. “Go ahead then. I’ll share my thoughts, but they might not be very useful.”

“Okay.” Moca straightened her back, cleared her throat, stared her in the eyes and then uttered her words of destruction:

“Girl, are you bread? Because I could eat you all day.”

That was… Not what Lisa had thought it would be, but definitely what she should have been prepared for. She wasn’t however, and had ended up letting out a weird choked sound from the back of her throat.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Moca was holding back a laugh herself. That cute bastard.

Lisa took a moment to collect herself, thinking up a good reply. “It’s good. It works well on someone who knows you, and helps introduce yourself to someone who doesn’t. But!” She leaned in and lowered her voice, “Please don’t say something like that at the supermarket.”

Moca giggled as Lisa moved back again.

“Thank you for the honest rating. The panel is satisfied!” Moca did a little salute, “Now. Your body is made out of 70% water and I’m thirsty."

Lisa’s expression changed from one of adoration to horror in a matter of seconds. Was this what mental whiplash felt like? Moca stood with the same expression as before, waiting patiently for her to lay down the hammer of judgment.

“That is very unsettling and mildly concerning. Sorry. 0/10. Not charmed.” She smiled softly, trying to soften the blow.

“Damn. Lisa-san’s too tough. Is there nothing a poor Moca-chan can do to get her affection?” Moca faked wiping a tear from her cheek, making sure to follow it up with the largest puppy eyes she could manage. 

“Just find some decent pick-up lines.” 

“Oh like, ‘Are you a thief because you’ve stolen my bread’?”

“I think it’s supposed to be heart?”

“Bold of you to assume my heart isn’t made of bread.”

“True. You are pretty sweet.” Lisa prayed to every god that Moca hadn’t heard that last bit. Thankfully she seemed preoccupied with her phone typing something into the message app.

She felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket, and picked it up to look at the notification.

**Moca❤︎:** I lost my phone number can I have yours?

She couldn’t help but smile at the sheer stupidity of texting someone for their number.

“I’m called ‘Moca with a little heart’ in your phone? Damn girl.” 

Heat rose to Lisa’s cheeks at being found out and she desperately looked for an excuse to get out of the situation. The heat only got worse as she watched Moca pull out some plastic wrapper from her pocket, get down on one knee, and struggle to open the packaging only to reveal a single red candy ring.

“Be my wife for life?”

At this point she wasn’t sure if she was crying from first or second-hand embarrassment.

Moca looked at her slightly concerned and stood up again. “Is that a yes?”

Wiping the tears from her eyes she nodded and was blessed with what seemed like a genuine smile from her coworker.

“We need to find someone to officiate us.” Moca had taken her hand, unaware of the dangerous effect it would have on Lisa’s pulse. “Think the manager will do it?”

“Hopefully. I can’t wait to tell our grandkids that we got married in the middle of work, and that you proposed with the heartracing and charming line ‘Be my wife for life’.”

“I can’t wait to tell them you said yes.” With the way Moca smiled at her, the way she held her hand, and the way Lisa was threatening to overflow with joy, it felt like an actual proposal. At least if you squinted and ignored the whole ‘being in a convenience store’-bit.

“Aoba and Imai get back to work!” Their manager's voice rang throughout the store, causing both of the girls to jolt. They hastily broke free of each other and searched for other things to occupy themselves with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates for this fic are just going to come completely sporadically so please be prepared for that  
> thanks for your patience with this chapter <3
> 
> if i ever give up on this fic ill make sure to make it apparent


End file.
